The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leucanthemum and given the cultivar name ‘Paladin’. Leucanthemum is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from an open pollinated cross between Leucanthemum×superbum ‘Broadway Lights’, an unpatented plant, as the seed parent, and an unknown pollen parent.
Compared to Leucanthemum ‘Broadway Lights’, the seed parent, the new variety is shorter and has white rather than light yellow new inflorescences and more ray florets.
Compared to Leucanthemum ‘Anita Allan’, an unpatented plant, the new variety has inflorescences that are larger, with thicker and more ray florets.
This new Leucanthemum cultivar is distinguished by:                1. daisy type inflorescences with multiple layers of white ray florets and yellow orange disc florets,        2. excellent bloom size,        3. a medium, compact habit,        4. well-branched flower stalks giving repeat bloom all summer,        5. and excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.